cachorro de leon
by zanavalu
Summary: bueno... sirius black descubre algo que cambiara su vida de una forma muy inesperada.siriusXremus..
1. Chapter 1

hi, esta es la primera historia de siriusXremus que escribo... espero que les guste...

los personajes de harry potter no me pertencen (maldicion ¬ ¬U)...pertenecen a j k rowglin...

capitulo 1

Sirius black, el gran conquistador de hogwarts se encontraba en la enfermeria, despues de haber perdido el equilibrio y haberse caido justo en el centro del gran salon… generalmente una caida no significa que estes enfermo, pero el se toma muy apecho cualquier cosa que le haga pasar una vergüenza de ese tipo, asi que decidio que debia ir a la enfermeria y preguntarle a la enfermera si todo estaba bien y si por las dudas checar si habia contraido alguna extraña enfermedad que le hiciera perder el equilibrio y tener una de las caidas mas apartozas y vergonzosas de todo hogwarts…-

Despues de hacerle una serie de analisis la enfermera pompfrey se acerco a sirius con el rostro serio.-

-¿ y bien que tengo?.- pregunto algo nervioso el animago.-

- joven black… usted tiene una pareja estable?.- pregunto seriamente, sirius sonrio risueño ante esa declaracion, como si el pudiera con los compromisos…-.

- no,.. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?.- la matrona suspiro seriamente.-

- por que… asi sera mas difícil saber quien es el padre.- sirius la observo sin comprender…- el padre… joven black usted se encuentra en estado.- sirius ladeo la cabeza un poco tratando de entender, lo que provoco que la matrona le dedicara una mirada llena de ternura.- estas… embarazado.-

Los ojos de sirius black se abrieron a mas no poder… eso sobrepasaba cualquier broma o suceso que el hubiera planeado… muchas ideas pasaron por su cabeza.

¿Qué?...¡Debe estar bromeando!.- grito mientras se levantaba de pronto, sintiendose un poco maerado… procesando todo, entonces lo de esa mañana habian sido mareos y no una inofensiva perdida de equilibrio.- es que no puede ser…. Yo….- su rostro se puso rojisimo…- nunca he estado con nadie.- susurro el animago, dejando sorprendida a la enfermera.

Pues es obvio que si… si no usted no estaria por la tercer semana de gestacion.- dijo seriamente.- sirius se puso mas blanco que lucius malfoy y perdio el conocimiento…..-

Sirius llevaba despierto y en total silencio cerca de 15 minutos, madame pompfrey lo observaba con seriedad. Hasta que se decidio a hablar.-

me temo que tendra que hacer un par de cambios en su rutina… - sirius levanto su rostro.- nada de peleas con snape o algun otro slyterin, nada de bromas peligrosas… y por supuesto nada de quiddicht… una dieta balanceada…y…-

¿Qué¿ha dicho nada de quiddicht?...¿debe estar bromeando… no puedo abandonar el quiddicht… tenemos que ganar la copa y…-

Es peligroso para usted y para su bebe.- señalo el estomago de sirius y suspiro pesadamente.- si alguna bludger o si llegara a caer de la escoba… podria perderlo.- sirius bajo la vista hacia su estomago… ¿perderlo?... apenas y sabia que estaba ahí, pero según dijo la enfermera tenia cerca de tres semanas…. Asi que esa pequeña vida ya lo había soportado mas de una semana…sonrio dulcemente , eso era suficiente para quererla.. asi que acepto… que ahora seria PADRE, después de todo era el gran sirius black, un extraordinario y encantador griffindor.-

Esta bien…- dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a madame pompfrey, que sonrió-

Tendrá que venir a revisión cada semana… sabe que los embarazos son riesgosos… en especial en la adolescencia. El chico asintió..-

Profesora…- susurro el pelinegro.- podría ser nuestro secreto…?. No quiero que nadie se entere, en especial…Régulus…- dijo con seriedad. La enfermera asintió.-

Lo mantendré en secreto… pero necesito decírselo al director y al profesorado…-

Eso es decírselo a todo mundo!.- exclamo muy molesto.-

Tranquilícese joven black… es necesario ya que algunas clases como DCAO son peligrosas y hay que tomar precauciones…- sirius comprendió el punto de la enfermera y asintió.-

Esta bien… entonces nos vemos en una semana..- la matrona sonrió.-

Sirius…- dijo con ternura.- toma esta poción por las mañanas…. Te ayudara a remediar las nauseas…- sirius sonrió y acepto gustoso, no le hacia gracia soportar nauseas en las mañanas… instintivamente llevo su mano hacia su estomago.

Salio de la enfermería rumbo al campo de quiddicht donde todo el equipo lo estaría esperando por que ya iba tarde para la practica, se detuvo en el la puerta antes de entrar al campo, donde ya estaban todos sobre sus escobas aun no emprendian el vuelo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigio hacia el centro del campo donde se encontraba james, lily, Remus y Peter se extrañaron de ver que el pelinegro de ojos azules-grisaseos no llevaba el uniforme de quiddicht, de hecho seguia con la tunica de hogwarts, observaron como se acerco lentamente a james y le tomo por la manga llamando su atención.-

-shh… james…- susurro el pelinegro james se volvio a verlo.-

-llegas tarde.- susurro fríamente, estaba muy estresado el juego contra slyterin seria dentro de un par de semanas.-

-si lo se…- dijo seriamente.- pero necesito hablar con tigo.- dijo atrayendo completamente la atención de su mejor amigo.-

- ¿Por qué no traes puesto el uniforme de quidditch?.- pregunto seriamente.-

- de eso quiero hablarte…- dijo mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.- de que ya no seguire con el quidditch.- dijo seriamente, james y sus compañeros de equipo que se acababan de acercar pusieron cara de what.-

-¿Qué?...- pregunto muy alarmado james..- por que crei haber escuchado que dejarias el quidditch..- dijo mientras soltaba una risa nerviosa y con un poco de cinismo.- por que tu no lo harias por nada del mundo.- sirius bajo un poco la mirada, el no lo haria por nada del mundo era cierto pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por "SU" hijo, levanto el rostro.-

- no es una broma…- dijo negando la otra alternativa que le quedaba a james.- es la verdad…- movio los hombros despreocupadamente.- simplemente ya no es lo mio…- dijo con una sonrisa que james reconocio como falsa, lo que le hizo molestarse mas.-

- ¡Si claro¡es como si dijieras que Regulus ama a los mugles!.- exclamo muy indignado.- ¡El quiddicht es tan tuyo como lo es para mi!.- grito muy alterado.- ¡ademas donde crees que encontraremos a otro golpeador como tu!- los demas miembros del equipo asintieron.- ¡faltan dos semanas para el juego contra slyterin!.- exclamo furioso.-

- ¡Ya lo dijiste¡tienes mucho tiempo!.- exclamo muy enojado, sabia que james reaccionaria asi, pero no que se molestaria tanto. Penso que tal vez tomaria las cosas con mas calma, no que le recriminaria de esa manera, penso que tal vez le preguntaria sus motivos… pero no lo hizo.- era todo lo que queria decirte.- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse, james se molesto y lo tomo del hombro provocando que sirius se volviera hacia el de una manera algo violenta, sirius entro en panico.-

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME!.- grito muy exaltado despues de empujar con fuerza a james haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, todos observaron algo escepticos la escena. Sirius respiraba entrecortadamente, habia sentido panico, se llevo su mano derecha a su estomago y despues se dio la vuelta del lugar y salio a toda velocidad dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, james se levanto algo ofuscado y dirigio una mirada molesta hacia sirius.-

- ¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARE¡QUIEN QUIERE SER AMIGO DE UNA ESTUPIDA SERPIENTE RASTRERA!.- grito james sorprendiendo a todos, lily le observo con desaprobación, mientras que remus salio tras sirius, peter se quedo parado observando la situación y decidio quedarse con james (ash como lo odio…. Maldita rata traidora ¬ ¬u).-

cap. 2

- remus tuvo que correr a toda velocidad para poder alcanzar a sirius que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso recargado en la pared de uno de los tantos pasillos de hogwarts, su mirada se encontraba nublada por las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Se sentia mal su mejor amigo le habia llamado "serpiente rastrera", solo por que habia decidido renunciar al quiddicht, tal vez debio haberle dicho todo… pero no podia…no debia exponerse asi enfrente de todo el equipo de quiddicht.-

-sirius…¿Qué pasa?.- susurro una dulce voz que el conocia muy bien, era moony, sirius levanto su rostro para encontrarse frente a frente con un par de hermosos ojos dorados,

- es solo que… yo….- el pelinegro se abrazo fuertemente de moony y comenzo a sollozar, remus le abrazo suavemente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la de sirius, un olor pecuiliar llego hasta su nariz y se petrifico por un momento, ya que ademas del olor de su querido sirius y el olor salado de sus lagrimas habia otro olor algo mas sutil, pero no era como si el olor estuviese impregnado en sirius o en su ropa, era mas bien que provenia de el. Sus ojos dorados se abrieron llenos de sopresa, se puso un poco palido, abrazo con un poco de mas fuerza a sirius atrayendolo un poco mas hacia el.-

-sirius…- susurro suavemente el lupino en el oido de black.- ¿hay algo que debas decirme?…- continuo muy savemente, sirius levanto su mirada con un poco de temor y confusion, remus llevo una de sus manos hacia el estomago de su sirius.- algo asi como que…- acaricio suavemente el estomago de sirius, quien bajo la mirada hacia la mano de remus.- estas cargando algo muy valioso en tu estomago.- sirius abrio los ojos sorprendido, acaso era tan obvio, se pudo imaginar a si mismo con una gran y enorme barriga,

- ¿estoy tan gordo?.- susurro preocupado sin dejar de observar su estomago y la mano de remus…- el lupino sonrio dulcemente.-

- claro que no.- sonrio .- solo lo oli…- dijo con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo. Sirius le observo unos segundos y despues asintio, remus era un licantropo y eso le hacia poseer un muy buen olfato-

- no le diras a nadie ¿verdad?.- pregunto algo temeroso.-

-claro que no… pero dime al menos lo sabe la enfermera, sirius asintio mientras abrazaba a remus con mas fuerza.-

- me lo dijo esta mañana…. –susurro.- que estaba embarazado.- dijo con la mirada perdida.-

- ya veo… es mejor que nos levantemos, no es bueno estar en el suelo humedo.- dijo con una sonrisa el animago le sonrio, una sonrisa pequeña, pero al menos le sonrio.-

-durante el camino a la torre de griffindor todos notaron el extraño cambio en el heredero de los black, se encontraba callado y serio, recorriendo los pasillos sin su usual actitud de "soy el gran y encantador sirius rompe-corazones-black asi que haganse a un lado". Mientras que moony habia abandonado su dulce sonrisa mientras sacaba conclusiones en su cabeza, tratando de averiguar… mas bien asegurandose de que el sabia quien era el padre. Despues de todo él conocia muy bien el aroma que habia olido en sirius hace unas semanas… sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmin.-

Los dos chicos llegaron a la torre de griffindor dispuestos a llegar a sus camas y no levantarse en un buen rato, al menos eso era lo que deseaba sirius.-

¡por fin!- dijo tirandose pansa abajo.- no sabes como te extrañe… mi adorada camita.- susurro con un tono infantil el animago mientras se abrazaba de su almohada, remus sonrio dulcemente.-

Sirius… ¿Quién es el padre?.- sirius le observo seriamente y despues escondio su rostro en su almohada.-

No lo se.- susurro suavemente, remus y su agudo oido se sorpredieron al escuchar eso.-

Asi que… no lo sabes..- dijo con mucha tristeza, el pelinegro levanto su rostro hacia su amigo de ojos dorados.-

Recuerdas la fiesta… la de hace tres semanas…- remus asintio.- pues yo no recuerdo mucho… tu me conoces remus… contrario a lo que todos piensan…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas dandole un aspecto mas encantador.- yo no me meto con cualquiera… es mas sabes que no me habia metido con nadie…. Hasta…supongo que esa noche- dijo con mucha vergüenza, asi es el gran sirius black estaba avergonzado, muy avergonzado. Se abrazo con mas fuerza de su almohada.-

Shh… todo estara bien.- susurro remus con ternura, mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su querido sirius.- yo te puedo ayudar a averiguar quien es- sirius asintio y susurruo un suave gracias antes de caer dormido.-

Remus observo la figura de sirius dormir unos minutos mas antes de salir de la habitación con la culpabilidad marcada en su rostro, ahora se encontraba dando vueltas a la mitad de la sala comun y hasta habia amenzado a un par de alumnos con castigarlos (beneficios de ser prefecto) si es que llegaban a molestarlo. Remus hubiera seguido con su actitud de leon enjaulado de no ser por que una voz muy familiar le habia llamado la atención.-

-¿me diras que sucede contigo y sirius?.- pregunto la dulce voz de cierta pelirroja llamada lily evans.-

- ¿lily?.- pregunto un tanto confundido.-

- claro ¿a quien esperabas¿a la prof. Macgonagal?.- el lupino sonrio burlandose de su propia pregunta.- ¿Qué pasa remus?- pregunto preocupada, el chico estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando lily se volvio hacia unos chicos que los observaban con curiosidad.- ¡Que creen que hacen, esto no es pago por evento!- grito exaltada.- ¡Al que no abandone la sala comun en menos de 5 minutos les levantare un reporte con la prof. Macgonagal!.- grito provocando que todos los alumnos que "curioseaban en la sala comun se fueran a sus habitaciones a toda velocidad, remus le observo un poco divertido.- ahora si me diras lo que pasa.-

- recuerdas la fiesta….de hace tres semanas?.- pregunto seriamente.-

- ¿recordarla? Claro fue la mas grande y salvaje del año.- remus asintio…-

- recuerdas que te dije que me habia puesto muy mal….- la pelirroja asintio.- bueno… también… estuve con alguien esa noche…- la pelirroja solto un "aja" que habia sonado mas aun "continua".-

Bueno veras…sabes que a los licantropos no les hace bien el alcohol… pero alguien se las arreglo para meterlo a la fiesta (refiriendose a james y sirius), sabes también que bueno… no puedo controlarme cuando bebo… y bueno … recuerdas que perdimos de vista a sirius durante la fiesta…. pues me las arregle para saber donde estaba… dios sabes que nunca uso el mapa (refiriendose al mapa de los merodeadores) a no ser que sea una ocacion especial… y no sabes como me alegre de haberlo hecho… al revisarlo note que sirius no estaba solo… es mas estaba muy mal acompañado.- lili lo observaba siempre en silencio, no deseaba interrumpir a su amigo..- estaba con unos slyterin…-

Snape y malfoy?.- pregunto por fin interrumpiendo al licantropo que solo asintio.-

Asi es… cuando llegue me horrorice…sirius trataba de defenderse de ellos… pero parecia que estaba muy mal… no estaba en todos sus sentidos..-

Ebrio…- interrumpio lily, remus le observo seriamente.-

No, te juro que no era eso… sirius olia a muy poco alcohol, te puedo asegurar que era muy poco el olor a alcohol …bueno el caso es que lo defendi de esas odiosas serpientes, que salieron arrastrandose a toda prisa…-

Remus se dejo llevar por sus recuerdos.-

Sintio mucho coraje al ver como lucius se atrevia a besar a su cachorro encontra de su voluntad,se encontraba besando el cuello de un confundido y horrorizado sirius que trataba de librarse del agarre de malfoy… por lo menos en su cabeza esa idea era muy fuerte, pero un petrificus totally lo habia inmovilizado, mientras snape "vigilaba" que nadie se acercara, pero no le sirvio de mucho cuando un expelliarmus lo lanzo contra la pared, imediatamente despues remus se lanzo contra malfoy y que con un par de golpes por parte del "tranquilo" licantropo salio corriendo de lugar, llevandose a un inconciente snape con el.-

-finyte incantem.- susurro remus mientras finalizaba el hechizo que mantenia inmóvil a sirius.

Remus se acerco a sirius que trataba de cubrirse el cuello, que era la parte que malfoy estaba besando cuando le habia salvado.-

-¿estas bien?...¡maldita serpiente!- susurro muy molesto el licantropo, mientras observaba la marca roja en el cuello de "SU" sirius..-

- s..si..- contesto un muy confundido animago.- gracias… moony.- susurro mientras trataba de enfocar al licantropo pero le resultaba difícil no podia ver bien..-

- sirius.- susurro el lupino mientras se acercaba a su amigo y le acaricaba el cuello, el chico cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto, remus lo tomo como una invitacion y comenzo a besar el cuello del animago, que lejos de rechazar el contacto lo acepto feliz…-

- fin del flash back..-

-¿Qué tu y sirius que?...- pregunto muy alterada lily..-

- bueno si..- respondio muy azorado el lupino- veras… cuando vi a malfoy besandolo… me senti muy furioso… y no pude controlarme… el licantropo que hay en mi quiso marcar su territorio.- explico mientras se le subian los colores…- cuando desperte en la mañana me encontre en el cuarto del requerimiento… en la cama con el…- lily tenia el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.- yo no supe que hacer… asi que me fui de ahí.. pensando que todo habia sido un sueño… pero no lo era… no cuando tenia el olor de mi sirius impregnado en todo mi cuerpo…- dijo mas rojo que lily.-

- ¿entonces… bueno es obvio ustedes dos se aman?- pregunto seriamente.-

- yo estoy enamoradisimo de el.- dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga para la declaracion que acababa de hacer.- pero sirius no lo recuerda… como te dije …. Habia algo malo con el… creo que esos slyterin le pusieron alguna pocion extraña en su bebida..-

- pense que habias dicho que el petrificus…- interrumpio lily.-

- no solo era el petrificus…. ¡demonios no se que hacer! Y menos que ahora sirius esta….argh..- solto el licantrompo mientras sacudia su cabello con desesperación.-

- ¿sirius esta que?.- pregunto exaltada la pelirroja al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de remus…-

- sirius esta _embarazado _.- susurro muy azorado.- de mi… sirius esta cargando a mi hijo en su vientre…- exclamo algo exaltado.- sabes que las parejas de los licantropos… si son varones pueden quedar en estado…- dijo muy exaltado.- ahora ese pequeño tendra también mi mal…- exclamo mientras se sentaba en el sillon frente a la chimenea y escondia su rostro entre sus manos.-

- ya todo estara bien… - decia la pelirroja mientras se sentaba aun lado del lupino y le acaricaba la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo, en ese momento entro un muy agotado james seguido de todos sus compañeros de equipo y un nuevo golpeador, un chico de cuarto año.-

- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto algo preocupado, mientras los demas chicos seguian de paso a sus habitaciones. Remus y lily prestaron atención al recien llegado.-

- ¿moony que pasa?.- pregunto sentandose a un lado del lunantico..-

- nada…- suspiro pesadamente.-

- es por black ¿verdad?.- pregunto en tono frio.- de seguro se molesto y te grito ¿verdad?- exclamo algo molesto. El lupino nego mientras sonreia amargamente, el problema no era le daño que sirius pudiera hacerle, era el que él pudiera darle al animago.-

- voy a dormir.- dijo mientras dejaba solos a la joven pareja, ellos también tenian sus problemas, lily volvio su atención a las llamas de la chimenea.-

- ¿sigues molesta?- pregunto algo temeroso.-

- ¡Oh no! Si vieras que feliz estoy!.- exclamo muy molesta la pelirroja.-

- vamos lily, tu viste como me empujo… y ..-

- claro que vi… vi como tu no le dejaste explicar nada… tal vez si no fueras tan obsesivo con el quiddicht no habrias perdido un golpeador y a tu mejor amigo al mismo tiempo!.- exclamo molesta mientras se levantaba del sillon.- buenas noches james.-

- ¿explicar?...a que te refieres… ocurre algo malo con el.- dijo algo preocupado.-

- si en realidad fuera tu mejor amigo a estas alturas ya sabrias que es lo que quieres.-

James se sento en el mullido sillon mientras observaba el fuego, la molestia habia pasado hace unos momentos ahora se encontraba preocupado por su mejor amigo… eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando el buscador de gryffindor desperto algo sobresaltado, se habia quedado dormido en la sala comun, se levanto y con paso peresoso se dirigio a su habitación con suerte conseguiria dormir un par de horas antes de que empezaran las clases, justo cuando entro a la habitación escucho un gran alboroto.-

¿sirius estas bien?.- preguntaba el lupino con voz muy preocupada.-

S..i …. Creo que…- el pelinegro se inclino nuevamente sobre el excusado mientras vomitaba todo lo que tenia en su estomago, que la verdad no era mucho ya que no habia cenado la noche anterior. Remus acariciaba suavemente la espalda del animago tratando de brindarle confort, el chico le mostro una media sonrisa que lucia muy diferentes a las que mostraba normalmente- creo que la pocion no funciona.- susurro con amargura, remus sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza.-

Tontito… no te la has tomado.- dijo mientras le ofrecia un pequeño vaso con una sustancia espesa color verde.-

Iukk… eso es asqueroso.- reclamo el animago mientras hacia un gran puchero.-

Pero si no la tomas… las molestias no se iran…- explico con una de sus sonrisas mas encantadoras, a la que sabia que el otro chico no se podria resistir, y asi fue, black tomo el pequeño baso mientras lo llevaba a sus labios, remus deseaba ser el baso en esos momentos.

Hasta la ultima gota.- dijo el animago para despues entregarle el vaso a remus, despues de unos segundos la pocion hizo efectos y aquellas nauseas matutinas desaparecieron…- y ¿asi seran todos los dias?.- pregunto preocupado.-

Solo durante el primer trimestre…- explico el lupino, james que habia escuchado todo se preocupo y se acerco lentamente al baño que tenia la puerta abierta, tratando de no molestar a peter y a longbotton que seguian dormidos.-

Remus afino su oido y observo la puerta con interes, conocia a la persona que caminaba consigilo hacia ellos, pronto la figura de james atravezo la puerta.-

¿todo bien?.- pregunto con preocupación el buscador de griffindor. Remus asintio algo preocupado por la reaccion del animago que sostenia en sus brazos.-

No, para tu mala suerte esta serpiente rastrera no se ha muerto.- solto con amargura el animago mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche a james, que hizo una mueca de dolor, las palabras de su amigo se habian encajado como una daga en su corazon. El no deseaba ver sufrir a su mejor amigo y sí habia sido su error llamarlo serpiente rastrera… ya que aunque sirius fuera el heredero de la fortuna de los blacks, siempre habia sido tan diferente a esas serpientes, era todo un griffindor.-


	2. Chapter 3 y 4

Cap 3 y 4

Gracias por los reviews….

Asami black

Helen black potter

Zaratustra

Sayuri black

Si es algo diferente pero se me hizo interesante. (XD)

Habia pasado cerca de una semana desde que sirius le habia reprochado a james en el baño y la situación entre el y james seguia casi igual, en especial por que el buscador de gryfindor sentia culpa por haber tratado a sirius tan mal y en especial por haberle llamado serpiente rastrera… y los entrenamientos de quiddicht no ayudaban, eran muy pesados y cuando al fin llegaba a la sala comun nunca encontraba sirius despierto O Si no era james el que se quedaba dormido en plena sala comun.

Mientras que el embarazo era una situación nueva para los dos gryffindor que tenian ese problemilla, sirius lo afrontaba de muchas maneras… A) desde que lo sabia se mostraba sumamente alegre y encantador… casi se habia olvidado de su orgullo a excepción de cuando se encontraba con snivellus o malfoy para los cuales siempre tenia su mejor cara de "soy sirius black y tu no eres mas que una basura". B) se mostraba sumamente voluble y sensible respecto a su "creciente" barriga, que la verdad aun no se le veia nada…

Mientras que remus se mostraba "extrañamente" sobre protector con el animago… que no solo era su mejor amigo, sino también el amor de su vida y el padre de su hijo (secreto que sirius desconoce). Ademas de que cada vez le afectaba mas no poderle decir a sirius que el es el padre del bebe, despues de todo como le dices a tu mejor amigo que tu lo amas y no solo eso.. que es tu culpa que este embarazado y sobre todo no podia con el cargo de conciencia que le implicaba que seguramente el bebe también tendria su mal…. Sería licantropo, Remus suspiro cansadamente.-

¿sucede algo moony?.- pregunto el animago mientras dejaba de observar la tostada con mermelada que estaba comiendo.- ¿te preocupa algo?

Oh… no…- sonrio tiernamente logrando casi engañar a sirius- solo pensaba en que tienes que ir con madame pompfrey dentro de unos minutos.-

Ah si…- contesto con desgano el animago, no le gustaba ir a la enfermeria- se levanto de su lugar y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del gran salon, remus se levanto y corrio tras el.-

Voy contigo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y lo que vino casi le destroza el corazon.-

Yo creo que no deberias venir.- dijo con seriedad el animago, los ojos de moony se abrieron confundidos y con dolor.- … es solo que …. Creo que es demasiado pedir… me ayudas con la comida… con las nauseas … con todo… y pues tal vez te enfades pronto.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- eres mi mejor amigo…. No el padre del bebe.- dijo mientras desviaba su vista hacia la ventana.- ademas quedan ocho meses mas…. No querrás hartarte antes de tiempo… tienes mucho de sirius embarazado que disfrutar.- dijo en un susurro, remus se sonrojo ante las palabras de sirius "mucho sirius que disfrutar" la idea era sin lugar a dudas muy tentadora. Se dejo llevar por su ensoñacion que no noto cuando el animago habia abandonado el salon, siendo seguido por un par de sombras muy sospechosas.-

Sirius llevaba medio camino recorrido hacia la enfermeria cuando noto que alguien lo seguia asi que decidio doblar en la primera esquina que se encontro, alejandose asi del camino hacia la enfermeria.-

¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto muy exaltado el animago mientras apuntaba con su barita a las dos personas que ese escondian en las sombras…-

Queremos…. Oirte gemir de nuevo.- los ojos de sirius se abrieron sorprendidos cuando escucho esas palabras y no solo eso cuando escucho quien las habia dicho. Unos segundos despues lucius malfoy surgio de entre las sombras con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro.- asi es… quien diria que sirius orion black (no se si asi se llama en verdad o asi le pusieron en un ff, pero me gusta como se oye) nunca estuvo con nadie… hasta que estuvo conmigo en la fiesta.. es mas quien diria que lloraria como una virgencita estupida…¿no es asi severus?.- el rostro de sirius se puso muy palido, mientras le invadian un sin numero de emociones, incluso penso que se desmayaria.-

Ja, ja.- rio ufanamente.- ¿Quién diria que Lucius Malfoy tiene fantasias sexuales con migo? ¿En serio estas tan necesitado? – continuo hablando con su usual tono de soy superior a ti… digno de la familia black.- podrias pedirle el favor a snivellus despues de todo no mereces mas que la basura en la que te revuelcas Malfoy…- dijo despues para darle la espalda y comenzar con su camino hacia gryffyndor de repente… no tenia ganas de ir al chequeo semanal con pompfrey…-

Malfoy se sentia humillado su plan de hacerle creer a black que se habia propasado con él el dia de la fiesta no habia funcionado, eso significaba que no obtendría lo que queria de regulus… asi que presa del coraje tomo su barita, estaba dispuesto a atacar a black por la espalda despues de todo el era un slyterin. Justo cuando iba a hacerlo un expeliarmus lo estrello contra la pared… snape volvio su rostro confundido y se encontro con un muy enojado James potter detrás de ellos, asi que como pudo saco a malfoy del lugar y se alejo lo mas rapido que pudo, en menos de un mes…. Habian sido derrotados por tres de los cuatro medoreadores…era demasiado humillante.-

James estaba furioso como se atrevian esas serpientes a intentar atacar a su amigo por la espalda… asi esl james habia llegado a tiempo solo para ver como sirius se alejaba de las serpientes sin darles siquiera una mirada de desprecio…. Asi que el… como buen griffyndor tuvo que evitar que el hechizo de malfoy se realizara…..aspiro aire tratando de recuperar el aliento…. Ya que despues de eso habia salido tras sirius y no habia podido alcanzarlo… eso era lo que mas le sorprendia de su amigo…. Aunque ellos supieran la existencia de todos los pasadizos secretos de hogwarts solo sirius era capaz de despistarlo de esa manera…a hora no tenia idea de donde estaba y sobretodo…. No sabia como estaba… tal vez las serpientes no lo notaron.. pero el si… su mejor amigo no se encontraba bien…-

Sirius caminaba pesadamente hacia los baños de los prefectos del 6to piso…. Deseaba entrar y bañarse lo mas pronto posible…. También deseaba…. Bueno también sabia que pronto volveria el estomago… y asi lo hizo, el impecable baño de prefectos quedo sucio gracias a que lo que acababa de desayunar se encontraba esparcido en el piso

Se introdujo en la gran y elegante tina, se abrazo de sus rodillas y comenzo a sollozar silenciosamente…. No podia ser cierto que malfoy fuese el padre de su bebe…

Remus estaba preocupado por "su" sirius, lo hizo mas cuando se encontro con un muy preocupado prongs que preguntaba histerico si habian visto a sirius. El mundo se le vino encima a moony cuando prongs le explico que sirius habia tenido un efrentamiento con las serpientes mayores…. Asi que remus saco el mapa merodeador del bolsillo de su tunica,-

¿Qué?...¿como es que tu lo tienes? ¿pense que lo habia perdido?.- pregunto muy sorprendido james.-.

Bueno.- monny se sonrojo.- es que te lo quite en la fiesta…. Ademas ahora no es el momento… "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".- el mapa se acciono e inmediatamente localizaron a sirius…. Estaba en el baño de prefectos del 6to piso…-

¿Cómo se sabe la contraseña?- pregunto james muy contrariado..-

Pues… yo se la di .- contesto moony mientras corrian a toda velocidad hacia el sexto piso.

Una ves ahí intentaron recuperar su aliento… pero sin lugar a dudas ver a sirius black sollozando tristemente en el baño abrazandose a si mismo…. Por alguna extraña razon les rompia el corazon.

ver a su padfoot de esa manera…con la vista peridida en el momvimiento del agua… sentado mientras sea abrazaba asi mismo… protegiendose? ¿de que? … ellos no lo sabian…. Pero pronto lo averiguarian, remus entro corriendo a la tina importandole muy poco que su tunica quedara empapada, camino hacia sirius y le abrazo protectoramente.-

¿Qué sucede?...- pregunto mientras trataba de confortar al animago.

_Malfoy… el dice que…. Es el padre del bebe.- _ susurro entre sollozos, moony escucho claramente y sintio ganas de matar a esa serpiente rastrera y quitarle la piel para que quedara como prueba de lo que sufria aquel que se atreviera a lastimar a "su" sirius.-

_¿Qué?_.- pregunto moony muy exaltado, provocando que no solo sirius se exaltara sino que james también lo hizo.-

_¿bebe?_...¿¿de que hablas?.- pregunto mientras alzaba la voz. Sirius se quizo safar del abrazo de remus.

_¡sueltame!_ ¡ NO VES! ¡que estoy sucio por culpa del idiota de malfoy!- grito mientras soltaba mas golpes al aire, rozando la mejilla de remus.-

_¿Qué?_ ¿Qué?-grito james.- ¡estas EMBARAZADO!- sirius volvio su atención hacia james.- ¡DE esa ESTUPIDA SERPIENTE.- grito exasperado james, para despues recibir un pretrificus totally de parte de remus.-

_Seria mejor que te quedaras callado james.- _Pero fue tarde, despues del reclamo de james sirius se habia descontrolado mas, remus tomo con fuerza el rostro de sirius provocando que este le prestara atención.- ¡Escuchame!.- grito con severidad.- ese estupido de malfoy temiente.- se calló por unos momentos para observar que los ojos de sirius le pedian con fuerza que le dijera que todo lo que malfoy dijo fuera mentira.- te puedo asegurar que tu nunca has estado con malfoy… si no yo habria percibido la peste de esa serpiente.- y eso fue lo unico que sirius necesito para calmarse, las palabras de moony y la verdad tatuada en sus ojos dorados, tan hermosos y claros como para poder mentir.- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de sirius mezclandose con el agua que caia de su cabello, se abrazo con fuerza de remus frotando su mejilla contra la de el, despues de eso sirius escondio su rostro en el cuello y comenzo a sollozar suavemente, despues de unos minutos remus salio de su ensoñacion y por fin se compadecio de su pobre amigo que se encontraba petrificado en el suelo y le retiro el hechizo, james se reincorporo y volvio su atención hacia la pareja que seguia abrazada, es mas sirius ya se habia quedado dormido en los brazos de remus

…. Lamento haberme exaltado…- se disculpo james, mientras observaba como se comportaba el lupino, demasiado cariñoso y preocupado…sobre protector… remus procuraba estar todo el tiempo con sirius, le abrazaba con algo mas que amor fraternal, abrio los ojos algo sorprendido.- oye.. ¿no crees que sería mejor sacarlo de la tina?.- pregunto con preocupación, remus reacciono y salio de la tina cargando con mucho cuidado a sirius.- hay que secarlo- dijo para despues acomodarlo en una banca que se encontraba a unos metros de la tina, lo secaron con cuidado y sin magia ya que esta resultaba algo peligrosa para el bebe, cosa que resulto un martirio para remus y muy divertido para james, que se partia de risa al ver la cara de celos que ponia remus al ver que él estaba tocando a "SU" sirius, asi que james no tardo ni dos segundos en descubrir que remus era el padre del bebe, y lo super afirmo cuando acaricio suavemente la barriguita de sirius provocando que remus usara todo su auto control para evitar lanzarse contra james y golpearlo hasta dejarle claro que sirius le pertenecia solo a él.-

_James_ comenzo a reir como loco, pero ni eso desperto a sirius, remus trataba de calmarlo, despues de unos minutos el ataque de risa ceso, y james comenzo a acaricar el cabello de sirius…- eres demasiado obvio remus.- dijo en un susuruo.

_¿Qué?_.- pregunto confundido el ojidorado.-

_Que eres el padre del bebe._- explico james mientras sujetaba un mechon de cabello y lo levantaba un poco.- y la verdad que me alegra…- solto un suspiro aliviado.-

_¿crees que el se haya dado cuenta?_,- pregunto algo preocupado… -

_Todavía no._- volvio su vista hacia sirius.- aunque sea un gran conquistador y todo eso… en cuanto respecta a sus sentimientos no creo que este muy seguro de lo que pasa… sirius siempre actua por instinto… no medita mucho las cosas…. Y… creo que va a tardar un poco en descubrir que tus atenciones no son solo por que eres su amigo…. ¿Alguna vez te conte como lo conoci?- pregunto con suavidad, remus movio la cabeza negativamente.- pues veras…. Era un dia muy hermoso como para arruinarlo yendo a conocer a la familia black, yo estaba seguro que encuanto entrara a la mansión de la finisima y pura familia black conoceria a una serpiente.- remus le miro expectante.- y conoci a regulus.- dijo mientra reprimia una carcajada, remus también sonrio.- pero cuando me le escape… fui al jardin donde conoci a un niño de ojos grisáceos y cabello negro azulado

_Flash back._

James por fin habia escapado de la aburrida platica de regulus, que se jactaba de ser sangre limpia, y poseer el apellido black, cuando por fin llego al jardin se encontro con un niño de cabellos negros azulados, que seguramente tendria su misma edad, el niño jugaba con un pequeño cachorro color negro, se acerco con cautela esperando que no fuera igual al tal regulus.-

Hola.- susurro james con cierta timidez.-

Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerle.- contesto con mucha educación y refinamiento digno de un black, james puso una cara de decepcion al observar que ese niño tal vez seria peor que el otro. Pero algo le sorprendio.- j aja, que cara tan chistosa pusiste… niño- dijo con alegria.- soy sirius… - dijo mientras extendia su mano hacia james para despues quitarla y limpiarla en su pantalón.- jeje, esta un poco sucia.- dijo con alegria y sin nada de pena, james sonrio ese niño no era como cualquiera que hubiese conocido.-

No importa… soy James potter..- dijo aprentando la mano de sirius a modo de saludo.-

El es padfoot.- dijo alegremente sirius mientras señalaba a su cachorro.- ¿eres sangre limpia?.- pregunto seriamente, james le observo con molestia claro que era sangre limpia, ademas si no lo era ese niño por que le preguntaba, james asintio.- no es por nada… debí suponerlo… si no, no estarías en mi patio… mis padres son muy "especiales" con eso… también regulus.. pero eso no me importa… hay "sangre limpia" muy aburridos….- dijo mientras reía y señalaba sus primas bellatrix y narcisa.- yo que tu me alejaba de esas serpientes.- dijo en un susurro.- ¿también iras a hogwarst?- pregunto con alegría.

Si y ¿tu?- pregunto mientras observaba que el chico afirmaba con la cabeza para despues voltear hacia el para sonreír con complicidad.-

No se tu, pero yo tengo planeado ir en griffindor.- dijo mientras observaba con molestia a "sus primas", para después sacar una pequeña pelota de su bolsillo.- james… ¿te gusta el quiddicht?...- james asintió..- sabes… padfoot siempre ha soñado con ser buscador.- james le observo algo confundido mientras que el cachorro saltaba como loco esperando que sirius lanzara la pelota. Cosa que sucedió unos segundos después, la pequeña pelota salio y se estrello "accidentalemente" contra la jarra de zumo de calabaza que las niñas tenían en la mesa de jardin, el contenido se desparramo sobre la mesa, el cachorro salto a la mesa provocando que las niñas quedaran mas sucias y después salio tras la pelota, sirius reia abiertamente seguido por james que ahora sujetaba su estomago con fuerza.-

Fin del flash back.-

Así lo conocí.- dijo con alegría.-

¿padfoot? Con razón escogió ese nombre... ¿Qué paso con el cachorro? ¿Por qué no lo menciona nunca?- el rostro de james se ensombreció un poco.-

El verano antes de entrar a hogwart murió…por culpa de una serpiente.-

¿lo mordio una serpiente?.- pregunto con tristeza remus. James nego con la cabeza.-

Fue un avada kedabra que iba diridido a sirius.- remus se horrorizo.- sabes que el es el heredero de la familia black….- afirmo james.- eso es peligroso, siendo esa una familia de viboras… al parecer alguien conocia los planes de sirius de entrar en gryfindor.- dijo para después sonreir tristemente.- ademas de que a sirius siempre le gusto llevarle la contraria a su madre padfoot, le dio una nueva oportunidad…- sonrió mas ampliamente.- era un buen perro… bueno a partir de ahora cuentas conmigo para ayudarlos en todo… prefecto.- exclamo solemnemente james mientras hacia un saludo militar, sonrio alegremente despues.- yo me encargo de ser el padrino favorito y tu del padre protector.-

Oye.- reclamo remus.- no soy tan serio.-

Pero es la verdad… sirius es la mama, tu eres el papa… los papas son serios y…-

Los que mas consienten.- dijo con mucha alegria.- pero a las mamas las quieren mas.- susurro con tristeza, recordando su propio caso..-

Oye moony…- james llamo la atención de remus.- ¿Qué va a pasar con… uh..- era algo incomodo.- con la luna llena.?- pregunto seriamente.-

No lo se…. Pero es seguro que es licantropo.- dijo con tristeza.-

Tal vez debemos preguntarle a madame pompfrey.- sugirió james.-

Es que… eso seria decirle a sirius que soy el padre… y sobre todo.- bajo la mirada con pesar.- que el bebe es

¿licantropo?- completo james.- no crees que sera injusto para sirius enterarse la primer noche de luna llena que pase con su bebe.- explico con seriedad james.- no querras que pase por ese shock, imaginatelo.- remus cerro los ojos obligandose a no imaginar la cara de horror de sirius al descubrir que su bebe se transformaba en un licántropo, pequeñas lagrimas surgieron de los ojos dorados de remus.- tienes razon, james, en cuanto despierte le dire la verdad.- aceptó con pesar la realidad, en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrio revelando a una madame pompfrey muy enojada, seguida por lily y wormtail.-

Asi que aquí estaban, no creen que esta muy mal que falte a su revision.- exclamo muy molesta la matrona, despues de unos segundos la enfermera reacciono y observo a sirius dormir placidamente.- veo que esta bien…- dijo suspirando tranquilamente.- ahora todos afuera, debo revisarlo.- se acerco a sirius mientras los demas salian del baño.- joven black.- lo movio un poco para despertarlo, cosa que sucedió unos momentos despues, y asi comenzo la revision.


	3. 5

Capitulo 5

Gracias por los reviews

Zaratustra.

Helen black potter

Asami Black

Mim

Así que aquí estaban, no creen que esta muy mal que falte a su revision.- exclamo muy molesta la matrona, despues de unos segundos la enfermera reacciono y observo a sirius dormir placidamente.- veo que esta bien…- dijo suspirando tranquilamente.- ahora todos afuera, debo revisarlo.- se acerco a sirius mientras los demás salían del baño.- joven black.- lo movio un poco para despertarlo, cosa que sucedió unos momentos despues, y asi comenzó la revisión.

La revisión había comenzado hace unos minutos y todos los merodeadores (incluida lily) espiaban con astucia, que les fue proporcionada por todas las travesuras realizadas anteriormente (no ocupaban orejas extensibles), En ese momento una voz detrás de ellos les llamo la atención.-

-buenas tardes…. Jóvenes.- hablo un hombre de unos 23 años, de cabello negro y ojos dorados, era muy apuesto.- ¿este es el baño de prefectos?.- pregunto con seriedad, todos lo observaron con cara de "¿para que quiere saber? Y ¿Quién es usted?-

- si, este es… ¿Qué se le ofrecía? Yo soy prefecta.- explicaba lily.- soy lily evans.-

- mucho gusto. Soy Oliver Mc Millan… soy medi mago- se presento educadamente.- madame pompfrey me cito hoy… para revisar un caso especial…pero al llegar a la enfermería me dijeron que ella venia hacia aca ¿me podrían decir si esta adentro?.- pregunto amablemente. Los tres chicos y lily asintieron, el hombre se acerco a la puerta y toco, unos momentos despues la enfermera abrió dejándole ingresar, todos los merodeadores volvieron a su puesto de espionaje, en donde podían ver y oir perfectamente lo que pasaba adentro (no pregunten, tienen sus medios…(XD)).-

buenas tardes…- Oliver saludo a sirius, quien le miro con desconfianza.-

buenas tardes…¿Quién es usted?—pregunto seriamente.-

seré tu medimago a lo largo de tu embarazo.- la expresión de sirius se volvio mas desconfiada y algo molesta, todos se sorprendieron.- vengo de san mugo

no,- contesto tajantemente sirius. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el no salir de la boca de sirius pero se sorprendieron mas cuando escucharon lo que siguió.- yo se que los embarazos masculinos son extraños y que cualquier arribista estaria dispuesto a todo con tal de atender uno… pero eso no me asegura que usted no sea un mediocre siendo que usted proviene de san mugo…. Ese hospital mediocre…. .- explico con frialdad y prepotencia el animago.-

je, je… supongo que es de una familia de sangre pura…- dijo mientras reia suavemente…- y no solo eso… debe ser una familia antigüa y con una gran fortuna… para que pienses asi. Jovencito… pero temo que se equivoca… yo tengo una especialidad en esto de los embarazos masculinos ademas….- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de sirius.- por el momento solo vengo a explicarle algunas cosas.- dijo mientras se levantaba un poco.- tengo entendido que usted no sabe quien es el padre del bebe.- dijo mientras arreglaba un poco su túnica y volvía su rostro hacia madame pompfrey. Remus se puso pálido cuando escucho eso, tal vez haría un hechizo para localizar al padre.-

y eso que?...- pregunto algo exasperado sirius.-

joven orion controle su temperamento, sirius observo a madame pompfrey algo extrañado, era raro que le llamara por su segundo nombre.-

orion es un nombre bonito.- soltó el medí mago, con una voz coqueta, sirius levanto la ceja indignado, remus estuvo apunto de entrar al baño para golpear al medimago.- bueno volviendo a lo que vine…. Usted sabe que hogwarts esta rodeado por un sin numero de criaturas magicas en las que pueden contarse las velas, las sirenas y los hombre lobos como los que mas se acercan a los terrenos del castillo y también como a los que mas les interesan los humanos, solo para que este preparado por si resulta que el otro padre es una de ellas.- sirius le puso poca atención al pobre medimago, si acaso solo escucho "hombre lobo".

Como sabra las velas son criaturas que utilizan su atracción magnetica para escoger a su pareja y…………….- el medimago siguió hablando un buen rato.

Pov de sirius.-

Si , claro… ¡VELA!... claro que el padre del bebe no es vela… como si yo no lo supiera… digo… los velas son sumamente sobre protectores y el hecho de que mi bebe este en mi barriga significaría que ya estamos enlazados y que de hecho el susodicho vela estuviera tras de mi como chicle…. ¿Qué tiene este tipo en la cabeza? ¿monos?... digo cualquiera con poco cerebro ya se hubiese dado cuenta de que YO no soy pareja de ningún VELA y que mucho menos uno de ellos es el padre de mi bebe.-

Y eso es lo que pasa con los velas… ahora le explicare que las sirenas son……-

Pov de sirius.-

¿sirenas? En serio Qué han de ser un montón de monos, digo YO sirius Black no pude estar con un cara de pez… en primera por que son horribles y en segunda.. por que de haber sido asi habría amanecido en la orilla del lago… cuando en realidad amanecí en… ¿Dónde?... um… ahora que lo pienso amanecí en un lugar que no era mi habitación… pero donde…. – los recuerdos de su huida volvieron en ese momento.-

Flash back.

Sirius despertó algo sobresaltado, todo le daba vueltas y parecía que su cabeza se le partiría en dos en cualquier momento, descubrió muy a su pesar que estaba desnudo y no solo eso, esperaba encontrar de perdida a la persona con la que el gran sirius black habia compartido lo que parecia haber sido una noche muy agitada (se hizo una idea por la ropa regada por todo la habitación). Pero no había nadie… asi que se sintió un poco humillado… como se atrevía esa persona a dejarle asi… sin siquiera saber quien fue…. Tomo su ropa y se vistió… en cuestión de segundos estaba camino hacia la torre de griffyndor, con una idea en su cabeza, no volvería a pensar en esa persona… en primera por que no recordaba quien era y en segunda por que lo dejo solo en la habitación del requerimiento.-

Fin del flash back.-

Y ahora pasare a explicarle lo que sucede con las personas que quedan embarazadas de un hombre lobo.- en ese momento lily, james y por supuesto que remus pusieron mucha atención, también madame pompfrey por supuesto que sirius por primera vez se mostro "interesado" en la explicación.-

Contrario a lo que uno creería es muy poco probable que el bebe nasca con licantropía.- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-

Pero… hay licántropos de nacimiento.- hablo sirius tartamudeando un poco… no sabia por que se había puesto nervioso.-

Déjeme continuar… … ya ve que los licántropos suelen formar parejas con licántropos por que no son rechazados, cuando el embarazado es licántropo el bebe también lo es…. cuando el padre que lo carga no es licántropo es poco probable que el bebe nazca con licantropía, además la licantropía no se transmite por medio de… las relaciones sexuales.- a sirius se le subieron los colores, toda esa platica de ser pareja de un licántropo le había hecho pensar en moony, y no solo eso en su cabeza retumbaba el propio sonido de su voz, agitada, excitada y sobre todo repitiendo el nombre de su amigo remus. Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Y se tapo la boca intentando detener una risita nerviosa que pugnaba por escapar de sus labios.- Orión ¿estas bien?- sirius volvió su rostro hacia el medí mago y después hacia madame pompfrey. Sirius negó con la cabeza.-

Están explicándome todo esto por que cree que remus… es el padre del bebe.- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, madame pompfrey asintió, remus casi se desmaya, era de esperarse, sirius no era estupido y mucho menos una persona que pudiera considerarse "muy" ingenua, despues de todo era un merodeador y sobre todo Black, el ya tenia esa personalidad juguetona y a la vez calculadora desde que era pequeño. Sirius respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, por un lado era reconfortante la idea de pensar que remus fuese el padre del bebe, despues de todo los amigos estaban para aprender cosas nuevas, volvió a ponerse rojo, y es que no era común tener ese "tipo de experiencias" con tu mejor amigo. Por otro lado si remus era el papá del bebe, le molestaba el hecho de que no se lo hubiese dicho a no ser que remus tampoco recordara nada, lo cual seria normal debido a la magnitud de la fiesta y de las bebidas que circularon en ella.-

Bueno… con eso terminamos la revision de hoy… nos vemos la proxima semana.- comento Oliver, sirius se indigno un poco.-

Ya le dije, no quiero que usted sea mi medi mago.- dijo el animago mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigia a la puerta.-

Ya entendi… la encargada sera madame pompfrey, pero yo supervisare que todo este normal… como ya le explique…orion.- sirius volteo su cara, en un gesto algo grosero que no paso desapercibido para nadie.- soy especialista en este tipo se embarazos.- estiro su mano y tomo el rostro de sirius obligandolo a verle la cara.- ademas… a diferencia de lo que cree soy perfectamente capaz de "atenderlo".- sirius se solto del agarre y salio de la habitación algo molesto, que se creia ese tipo para tocarle el rostro… nadie le tocaba el rostro… una imagen de la suave mano de remus acarisando su mejilla paso por su cabeza, otra vez se sonrojo, y eso hizo que se molestara con él mismo, ya que no entendia como era posible que se hubiese sonrojado tantas veces en menos de una hora… no era propio de si, no era el comportamiento digno para su imagen de Sirius-rompe-corazones-Black… y es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que el se sonrojaria por culpa de moony, digo quien no lo haria despues de todo moony era tan… -¡MOONY!.- soltó casi gritando el animago al ver a remus frente a él, se volvió a sonrojar.-

Hola… sirius…. Necesitamos hablar.- dijo con seriedad el lupino.-

Dime.. ¿eres el padre del bebe?.- pregunto tranquilamente, demasiado tranquilo. Remus asintio.- tu…¿recuerdas todo lo que paso?.- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, gris contra dorado. Remus volvio a asentir. Sirius cerro los ojos meditando las palabras un poco.-¿Cuándo PENSABAS DECIRMELO!...- grito perdiendo el control de si mismo. El lupino se descoloco y no lograba articular palabra alguna.- ¡¿O TENIAS PENSADO DECIRMELO EL DIA DEL PARTO!.- el segundo grito hizo reaccionar al lupino.

Sirius… por favor escúchame… yo estaba apunto de decirtelo…- dijo con la voz cargada de ternura.- es solo que creí que no estabas listo para oirlo. Crei que cuando te lo dijera… me odiarías..- la mano de remus se poso en la barriga de sirius con cuidado.- que le rechazarías.- dijo el lupino mientras grandes lagrimas rodaban por sus palidas mejillas. El enojo de sirius se esfumo cuando vio aquellas grandes y copiosas lagrimas rodar por las mejillas de su remus, de su lobito. En ese momento entendió lo que remus habia sufrido pensando en como reaccionaria


	4. 6

Capitulo 6.-

Gracias por los reviews.

- ¡¿O TENIAS PENSADO DECIRMELO EL DIA DEL PARTO!.- el segundo grito hizo reaccionar al lupino.

Sirius… por favor escúchame… yo estaba apunto de decirtelo…- dijo con la voz cargada de ternura.- es solo que creí que no estabas listo para oirlo. Crei que cuando te lo dijera… me odiarías..- la mano de remus se poso en la barriga de sirius con cuidado.- que le rechazarías.- dijo el lupino mientras grandes lagrimas rodaban por sus palidas mejillas. El enojo de sirius se esfumo cuando vio aquellas grandes y copiosas lagrimas rodar por las mejillas de su remus, de su lobito. En ese momento entendió lo que remus habia sufrido pensando en como reaccionaria.

¿Cómo creiste que yo seria capaz de decirte que no a ti?- pregunto sirius con una voz muy dulzona, todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, remus se sonrojo muchisimo, al oirlo decir eso, lo que mas esperaba desde hacia mucho tiempo.- sirius sonrio encantadoramente para despues acercarse a remus y agarrarse de la tunica de este, unos segundos despues remus tenia a sirius recargando su frente en su pecho, pequeñas lagrimas habian comenzado a salir de los ojos grisáceos de sirius. Remus se preocupo al escuchar los pequeños sollozos de sirius que unos segundos despues dejo caer su peso, atrayendo a remus con el, ambos quedaron sentados en el piso, remus abrazando a sirius, que ahora habia puesto una pequeña sonrisa.-

Gracias…. Moony.- susurro el animago. Remus se soprendio, sirius levanto su cabeza, sus miradas chocaron.- por ser el padre del bebe…. Creo que si hubiese sido alguien mas….- desvio un poco su mirada algo ensombrecida. Parecia que sirius recordaba algo referente al incidente con malfoy.- se lo que malfoy tramaba… no se como se dio lo demas, por que no lo recuerdo… pero sabes… creo que fue mejor asi…- su sonrisa se ensancho.- por que la verdad que creo que tu seras un buen padre para el bebe.- dicho esto abrazo a moony con fuerza, para que despues ambos chicos se sonrojaran violentamente, sirius abrio los ojos sorprendido sintiendose terriblemente apenado por mostrarse tan… tan poco sirius…. Tan sensible, y ahora no sabia como seguir con la situación, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y…- ahora seremos padres… ¿Por qué sabes que?.- siguió en un tono muy jugueton.- ¡Estoy embarazado!... ¡Vas a ser papá!.- expreso el animago con un tono mas jugueton que el anterior para despues soltarse a reir muy nerviosamente y separarse de moony con gran agilidad… ya una vez de pie llevo su mano a su estomago que rugía con fuerza demandando la falta de comida.- creo que moony jr. Tiene hambre.- dijo para despues empezar a caminar hacia su siguiente destino…. Las cocinas…

Amigo…¡hey! ¿podrias dejar de estar en la luna?- pregunto james algo molesto, ya que hace unos momentos que habia perdido a sirius de vista que para esas alturas seguramente ya estaba en las cocinas.- ya se te fue sirius.- ante esto remus reacciono, estaba muy azorado, nunca se imagino a sirius en una posición… tan vulnerable… tan sensible…. Suspiro… asi se ponian las embarazados….era normal…- bien… ¡hasta que reaccionas!...¡Vamos!.- ordeno prongs para despues salir corriendo hacia las cocinas…

Unos minutos después llegaron a las cocinas y se sorprendieron al encontrar a sirius dormido en un pequeño sillon que seguramente le habian proporcionado los elfos domésticos de hogwarts…. En la ropa de sirius estaba la huella del delito… habia pequeñas migajas de los diversos dulces y panecillos que se habia comido, james suspiro pesadamente.-

¿Qué se cree sirius? ¿gato?... ¿Por qué duerme tanto?...¿no estara enfermo?.- Pregunto al aire. Y recibió un pequeño …. Bueno algo fuerte… golpe en la cabeza.-

¡¿lily!...¡¿Se puede saber que hice!.- pregunto muy molesto

Es para que no hagas preguntas tontas…. Es normal…. Se cansa rapido por su embarazo… ademas los eventos recientes no ayudan…. Así que recae en nuestras manos que no pase dias como este… y sobretodo… _mantener alejado a ese doctorsucho_….- esto ultimo lo piensa lily.- _ es que nadie se dio cuenta como miraba a sirius… tendre que poner a trabajar a moony… tiene que cuidar el changarro…. El que tiene tienda que la atienda…- _todos observaron a lily algo intimidados por la expresión que esta tenia en el rostro.

Habia pasado cerca de una semana desde que remus se habia descubierto como el padre del bebe, lo cual la verdad que era lo mas obvio del mundo… todo hogwarts sabia para esas alturas que sirius y remus intentaban ser pareja… sino ya lo eran… claro que no sabian del estado de sirius ya que eso era demasiado peligroso. Pero ¿Cómo se habian dado cuenta del "reciente noviazgo" entre los dos merodeadores, Era la pregunta que remus seguia haciendose y que sirius sabia su respuesta desde hace 4 dias. La verdad era sencillo… por que remus era demasiado sobreprotector… Corrio a medio club de fans… y a la otra mitad prácticamente les gruño (ya saben.. grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….¬ ¬u yo lo hago seguido)….- y claro que por supuesto lo que mas los habia delatado era el hecho de que sirius estaba especialmente cariñoso y remus le respondia gustoso los cariñitos…

esa tarde tenia nuevamente cita con madame pompfrey y con el doctorsucho (como lily y sirius le decian), esa vez lily insitio para quedarse en la consulta… asi que eran sirius, remus y lily, que en toda la consulta no dejaba de mirar con molestia al doctor, y es que era mas que obvio que estaba mas interesado en sirius que en seguir como se debia el embarazo, cosa que remus también noto(estaba tardando). Ya una vez terminada la consulta los dos merodeadores y lily estaban en la puerta de la enfermeria.-

¿entonces el bebe esta bien?- pregunto sirius, el doctor y madame pompfrey asintieron, en ese momento lily que estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasa (mirala quien la viera tan chismosa) noto la presencia de alguien que no era tan bienvenido.-

Que alegria que nuestro bebe este bien ¿verdad sirius? .- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se colgaba del brazo de sirius mientras que todos observaban extrañados por la actitud de lily. Pero nadie le tomo mas importancia de la debida.-

Si, esta muy bien.- contesto el doctor, que se acerco a lily acaricio un poco su cabello para despues acercarse al ojigris y tomarle un mechon que le cubria el rostro, remus sintio que la sangre le hervia del coraje.- tenemos aun padre muy orgulloso aquí.- dijo el doctor para despues acomodarle el mechon a sirius detrás de la oreja, sirius se molesto y paso su mano por su cabello provocando que este cayera nuevamente sobre su rostro.-

Si, y que le gusta que dejen su cabello en paz.- exclamo sirius prácticamente gruñendo. Despues de eso se alejo del doctor con lily colgando de su brazo.-

Lily…. Si tanto quieres un bebe… james podria hacerte el favor.- bromeo sirius, la pelirroja se sonrojo y le dio un suave manazo en su espalda.-

Jaja… que gracioso…. Todavía que te hago el favor…. Alguien iba pasando… pudo descubrirse que el embarzado eras tu…- sirius y remus abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.-

Pero lily… asi toda la escuela pensara que eres tu….- hablo remus algo preocupado.-

No te preocupes… no tengo familiares magos.. no creo que le envien una lechuza a mis padres….asi que no importa… para eso son los amigos..- sonrio lily con sus ojos verde brillando como nunca… la idea de tener un hijo con james no le desagradaba para nada.

Sirius y remus sonrieron con alegria al oir a la pelirroja decir eso, sirius le dio un gran abrazo de oso mientras reia abiertamente.-

Esta cabeza de zanahoria… es la mejor zanahoria que he tenido como amiga.- grito sirius sumamente feliz.-

Cuidado que tienes un novio muy celoso.- la voz de james sono detrás de ellos, sirius se soltó de la pelirroja totalmente apenado…por que lo que james no se referia a si mismo con lo de "novio celoso" … se referia a remus. Quien solo sonrio abiertamente para despues acercarse a sirius y acarciarle el cabello , que el doctorsucho (ahora el también le dice asi) habia osado en tocar… ¡que no entendia que no debia meterse nunca con la pareja de un hombre lobo!….- remus abrazo a sirius posesivamente, sirius estaba rojo, aun no se acostumbraba a que remus, el remus inocente y lindo, tierno y timido… tomara la iniciativa… cuando el no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en su corazon. Aun estaba algo confundido… despues de todo no era la primera vez que a sirius le gustara alguien…. Pero si era la primera vez en la que estaba considerando seriamente la palabra enamorarse y amor…. Y la verdad que eso era demasiado para el.-


	5. dolor

CAPITULO que sigue

Jeje

,gracias por los reviews

Esta cabeza de zanahoria… es la mejor zanahoria que he tenido como amiga.- grito sirius sumamente feliz.-

Cuidado que tienes un novio muy celoso.- la voz de james sono detrás de ellos, sirius se soltó de la pelirroja totalmente apenado…por que lo que james no se referia a si mismo con lo de "novio celoso" … se referia a remus. Quien solo sonrio abiertamente para despues acercarse a sirius y acarciarle el cabello , que el doctorsucho (ahora el también le dice asi) habia osado en tocar… ¡que no entendia que no debia meterse nunca con la pareja de un hombre lobo!….- remus abrazo a sirius posesivamente, sirius estaba rojo, aun no se acostumbraba a que remus, el remus inocente y lindo, tierno y timido… tomara la iniciativa… cuando el no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba en su corazon. Aun estaba algo confundido… despues de todo no era la primera vez que a sirius le gustara alguien…. Pero si era la primera vez en la que estaba considerando seriamente la palabra enamorarse y amor…. Y la verdad que eso era demasiado para el.-

Eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana cuando sirius volvio a levantarse nuevamente para ir al baño (tenia que regar las margaritas u), ya de regreso observo la cama vacia de moony extrañandole mucho… esa noche le tocaba la guardia a moony y por eso no estaba en la habitación volvio su atención a su cama, cuando un ruido proveniente de la ventana lo asusto.-

es solo una lechuza.- suspiro el animago para despue acercarse a la ventana.- vaya pero si es Dark…. La lechuza de regulus… me pregunto que querra?.- pregunto sirius al aire, tomo la carta, segundos despues la lechuza se fue volando por donde regreso.-

sirius:

te preguntaras por que la carta… por que es demasiado irreal que yo temande una…. Pero era necesario… ya se sobre lo tuyo con la pelirroja…. Asi que crei que es necesario que hablemos… si es que no quieres que le diga a nuestra madre… que dejaste embarazada a una sangre sucia.

Atte… regulus black,

Nos vemos en el aula de pociones dentro de una hora.-

Sirius observo la carta con poco interes. Segundos después la destruyo.- y se acosto en la cama, tratando de dormir… dejaria a regulus esperando en el aula de pociones… no le interesaba mucho lo que su madre pudiera decirle.- intento ignorar a regulus.. pero la verdad que el asunto no le dejaba dormir… pasaron 1, 2…. 3 horas….y sirius seguia revolviendose en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pasaron otros 45 minutos, el sonido de la puerta abriendose le hizo sobresaltarse, era remus que volvia de su guardia, Sirius fingio dormir, remus camino hacia su cama, no sin antes detenerse frente a la cama de sirius, admirando a su sirius. Se acerco suavemente, se sento en orilla de la cama provocando que el corazon de sirius se acelerara, remus comenzo a acariciar la mejilla del animago que se sonrojo violentamente, el licantropo sonrio, asi que su cachorro estaba despierto. Remus acerco su rostro al de sirius, y lamio suavemente le labio inferior del animago provocando que este abriera un poco su boca, ahora las mejillas de sirius si que estaban rojas.

Remus acepto la invitacion y comenzo a besarlo con mas pasion, sirius no pensaba con claridad y que remus lo besara de esa manera no ayudaba mucho, remus siguió besando sin siquiera pedir permiso.

Remus comenzo a besar el cuello de sirius, mordiendolo suavemente como si lo estuviese reclamando como suyo, todo eso se le hacia demasiado familiar a sirius, que abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de el.-

Flash back.

Remus le habia salvado de malfoy, y ahora habia comenzado a besarle el cuello, despues beso sus mejillas y sus labios una vez que termino ese beso por la falta de aire, remus ya estaba sobre el animago que aun seguia acostado en el suelo.-

que se cree ese estupido de malfoy…. Intentando tomar lo que no le pertenece….- siguió besando a sirius…- por que sabes que… tu me perteneces a mi.- explico moony con una voz seductora y a la vez posesiva, le recordaba a malfoy…. Ese no parecia para nada el dulce moony que el conocia. Y sobretodo no podia ser su moony el que lo trataba como un objeto.-

fin del flash back.-

Las lagrimas comenzaban salir de los ojos grises de sirius y ahora se abrian paso por sus mejillas, no podia ser, no debia ser… no … no… no podia creerlo, no podia creer que las cosas hubiesen sido asi… que su bebe… que moony, le hiciera eso… que le destrozara su corazon.-

TITITIITITITIT.- el despertador de frank longvotton capto la atención de moony que dejo de besar a sirius, quien al sentirse liberado, corrio a toda velocidad al baño para despues encerrarse y comenzar a sollozar abiertamente.

Moony golpeo la cabecera de la cama con fuerza…. Habia presionado demasiado a sirius… sonrio sarcásticamente… nunca se imagino que sirius huiria alguna vez de alguien que lo acorralara de esa manera…. Suspiro resignado…. El embarazo jugaba con las emociones de sirius….

Paso una hora y el despertador de frank volvio a sonar provocando que todos los demas chicos se levantacen… pero sirius no parecia tener limite en el baño… asi que james, peter y remus tuvieron que ir a los baños de prefectos.-

-¡SIRIUS! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡OCUPO BAÑAR…..me…- frank abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver a sirius salir del baño en ese estado, con el uniforme desarreglado, los ojos llorosos, el cabello mojado y escurriendo agua.- ¿Qué paso? ¡Sirius!.- exclamo muy alterado.-

- es solo que no me siento bien.- dijo el ojigris mientras intentaba formar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a frank.-

-¿Qué? ¡Vayamos a la enfermeria!.- el animago nego.- ¿Por qué no?

- no es algo que madame pompfrey pueda curar.- susurro el animago, frank se alarmo mas.-

-¿Entonces que hago?.- pregunto muy exaltado.-

- ¿Podriamos pasear? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? ¿Cuándo escapabamos de casa para molestar a nuestras madres?.- pregunto sirius con una voz cargada de melancolia, habian pasado ya casi 6 años desde que habian dejado de hacer eso (en este fic, eran vecinos y amigos de la infancia), y aunque frank no fuese parte de los merodeadores, el y sirius eran amigos desde pequeños, no tan cercanos como james y sirius, pero aun asi lo suficientemente cercanos como para que frank supiese que la mejor forma de calmar a sirius era con un paseo improvisado, lejos de las tensiones…. Y de quienes las ocasionan….

Ya eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde… oficialmente habian faltado a todas las clases del dia…. No es que le molestase ahora parecia que sirius estaba de mejor humor…. Estaban muy lejos del castillo… de hecho estaban en hogsmade… sirius lo habia sacado del castillo a hurtadillas y se habian escapado a la tienda golosinas… donde a decir verdad le preocupo que sirius llevara tantos dulces…

Ya una vez alejados de hogsmade… muy cerca de la casa de los gritos.-

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? ¿esta embrujada sabes?.- dijo frank algo nervioso… no es que tuviera miedo… pero mas le valia ser precabido.-

- nada de eso…- dijo sirius restandole importancia…- digamos que solo lo esta en las noches de luna llena.- dijo sin darle mas importancia a frank… comenzo a caminar hacia la casa cuando un terrible mareo se apodero de el…. De no haber sido por los reflejos de frank hubiera caido al piso.-

-¿estas bien?.- sirius nego con la cabeza… ahora habia sentido mucho asco al aspirar el olor del lugar… o seria de la casa?... no lo sabia… eso del embarazo en verdad que comenzaba volverse muy molesto..- no… creo que voy a …- el animago no pudo seguir hablando por que ya habia vomitado en el suelo.- esto no es bueno para mi imagen.- dijo con burla el ojigris, frank solo se preocupo mas…-

- ¡demonios sirius! ¿podrias confiar en mi y decirme que te pasa?.- sirius levanto el rostro y se encontro con un frank longbotton muy preocupado.-

-esta bien…- dijo sabiendo que no le quedaba alternativa.-

¡¿Qué TU QUE!.- grito muy exaltado frank, -

-shhh… todo el mundo te va a oir.- grito sirius mientras cubria la boca de frank.-

- ¿Quién es el padre?...- sirius nego.-¿no sabes quien es?- exclamo sorprendido.-

- no es eso… solo no quiero que lo sepas.- dijo con las mejillas rojas..- por que ya no estoy seguro de quererlo a mi lado.- frank abrio los ojos sorprendido ¿quererlo a su lado, significaba a caso que sirius Black estaba enamorado del padre de su hijo. Frank observo el cielo, ya estaba oscureciendo.- sirius… ya es hora de volver al castillo. Sirius asintio y siguió a frank, habian comenzado su camino hacia hogwarts.-

Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana cuando ambos chicos atravesaron el cuadro de la dama gorda, solo para encontrarse con un grupo algo singular: la prof. Macgonagall, madame pompfrey, lily evans, james potter, peter pettegrew… y Remus lupin.- sirius advirtió la presencia de todos coloco su mejor cara…. Y todos los merodeadores incluido frank… supieron que el teatro comenzaba… por lo menos sirius black se encargaria de tranquilizar a dos de las mas temidas profesoras de hogwarts.-

-¡buenas noches! ¿sucedió algo malo?...- pregunto inocentemente… sin que alguno de los presentes pudiera definir cual era el sentimiento que reflejaba la voz de black.-

- claro que si…. Podria decirme ¿Por qué falto a clases? ¿y como es que dejo la escuela?.- pregunto muy molesta la profesora macgonagall. Sirius sonrio.-

-¿dejar la escuela? .. creo que esta un poco confundida…. Ninguno de los dos dejo hogwarts.- explico sirius con una sonrisa encantadora, que incluso para la profesora macgonagall fue difícil rechazar.-

- ¿sabe lo preocupados que estaban todos? ¿sabe lo peligroso que es para usted dejar la escuela?... la platica con el director no le ayudo….- exclamo muy molesta, todos se sorprendieron. Sirius solto una carcajada llena de cinismo.-

-¿por favor? ¿peligroso? No hay lugar seguro para sirius black… ni en esta escuela ni en ninguna otra parte.- exclamo con diversión en su voz.- ademas puedo cuidarme solo.-

- si es asi ¿entonces por que llevaste contigo a frank?- pregunto muy furioso el lupino, lo que ocasiono que sirius se volviera hacia el muy sorprendido, mas aun asi no dejo caer su mascara de "soy Sirius Black y estoy muy bien".

- no lo necesito para cuidarme…. Solo queria divertime.- solto con una voz muy seductora… no parecia el mismo sirius sensible con el que habian tratado desde que se enteraron del embarazo, esto hizo que remus perdiera el control sobre si mismo…. Y se lanzo contra sirius tomandolo por los hombros.-

- ¿Qué crees que dices? ¿Cómo si te interesara frank? – pregunto totalmente alterado, sirius se molesto y empujo a remus lejos de el, provocando que el licantropo cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, sirius corrio hacia las escaleras que daban a su habitación y se detuvo al escuchar el grito de un histerico remus.- ¡SIRIUS!

- sabes….- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de sirius tan tranquila.- cuando el medicucho dijo que habia la posibilidad de que el padre fuera una criatura magica… me alegre al saber que eras tu… pense que tal vez ser pareja de una vela seria algo molesto…. O incluso me dio asco pensar en una sirena o triton… pero no…. Estaba mal…. Ser tu pareja es lo peor que me pudo pasar.- grito el animago mientras un par de lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué no pudiste ser como un vela?— pregunto el animago con su voz cargada de dolor para despues subir corriendo las escaleras.-

-¡Sirius!- grito moony mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la habitación, mientras trataba de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro.

- ¡NO DEJES QUE CIERRE LOS DOCELES!- grito frank sorprendiendo a los demas, pero cuando llegaron era tarde, sirius black se habia tirado en su cama y sus doceles estaban completamente cerrados.-

-¿sirius?.- pregunto el lupino, mientras trataba de abrir los doceles pero no sirvio de nada, por que parecian estar hechizados.-

- no podras abrirlos.- susurro frank, james asintio.-

- estan hechizados… para protegerlo… recuerdas lo de la familia de serpientes….-remus asintio, la prof. Macgnogall y madame pompfrey solo observaban tranquilamente.- pues para protegerlo su abuelo le dio los doceles… es peligroso dormir entre serpientes por que con cualquier movimiento te pueden atacar… su abuelo es el unico que lo apreciaba por quien era y no por lo que representaba


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo que sigue:

Gracias por los reviews…(XD)

NO DEJES QUE CIERRE LOS DOCELES!- grito frank sorprendiendo a los demas, pero cuando llegaron era tarde, sirius black se habia tirado en su cama y sus doceles estaban completamente cerrados.-

-¿sirius?.- pregunto el lupino, mientras trataba de abrir los doceles pero no sirvio de nada, por que parecian estar hechizados.-

- no podras abrirlos.- susurro frank, james asintio.-

- estan hechizados… para protegerlo… recuerdas lo de la familia de serpientes….-remus asintio, la prof. Macgnogall y madame pompfrey solo observaban tranquilamente.- pues para protegerlo su abuelo le dio los doceles… es peligroso dormir entre serpientes por que con cualquier movimiento te pueden atacar… su abuelo es el unico que lo apreciaba por quien era y no por lo que representaba

Despues de unos minutos remus por fin desistio y dejo de intentar abrir los doceles de sirius.

¿Por qué dijo eso?- pregunto remus mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.- acaso sirius prefiriria cualquier cosa antes de ser mi pareja.- pregunto al aire mientras las lagrimas continuaban callendo por sus mejillas. Frank golpeo el suelo con su pie mientras volvia su atención a remus.-

¿acaso no te das cuenta?.- pregunto molesto.- dime lupin….- exclamo algo molesto.- ¿en que se caracterizan las velas?.- pregunto remus.-

Eh… eso que tiene que ver.- hablo james, frank le o bservo molesto, ordenandole con la mirada que se quedara callado.-

¿Por qué los velas se enlazan con sus parejas?.- pregunto frank.-

…. Por… que… eso es por que estan enamorados.- contesto el lupino mientras sus mejillas se teñian de rojo.-

No solo enamorados… los velas y sus parejas se aman… con todo su ser….- continuo frank para despues ser interrumpido por remus.-

Entonces sirius… dijo eso… por que.- sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y sus mejillas se pusieron mas rojas.

Por que desea que lo ames tanto como un vela ama a su pareja…. Tal vez ninguno de ustedes lo haya notado…. Pero yo creo que sirius esta perdidamente enamorado de ti…-

Habian pasado ya un par de horas desde el incidente en la sala comun, y todo mundo se encontraba dormido o eso parecia ya que desde hace unos momentos unos tristes sollozos habian rompido el silencio de la habitación. Unos doceles abriendose en un movimiento sutil y sin mucho ruido, permitieron a la persona que los habia abierto observar a aquel que sollozaba en la oscuridad, en ese momento su corazon dio un vuelco debido al dolor que ocasiono la vision que tenia enfrente, moony se encontraba

recostado en su cama aun hecha derramando pequeñas lagrimas… sirius se levanto de su cama tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se acerco lentamente hacia remus..

-moony?.- pregunto el animago llamando asi la atención de remus que desperto de su ensimismamiento y volvio su rostro hacia sirius.-

-sirius…- susurro el licantropo. Sirius se acerco al licantropo que se disponia a hablar.- yo…- sirius coloco un dedo sobre los labios de remus impidiendole asi hablar.-

- no necesito muchas palabras de ti … moony…- susurro el animago con seriedad…- tus ojos dicen mas de lo que crees…- dijo formando una ligera sonrisa.- pero a un asi…- sirius se mostro sumamente triste .- desearia saber… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?... tal vez pienses que estoy loco o algo asi…-desvio la mirada y observo la luna por unos instantes.- es que cualquiera lo pensaria… como es que sirius black sienta….. no…. Desee ser amado con todo su corazon….todo mundo piensa que soy un superficial…. Y seductor… que nadie puede llegar a mi corazon…. Tal vez por que piensan que caresco de uno…- suspiro pesadamente…- moony…¿piensas igual que ellos o….- la pregunta de sirius murio en sus labios cuando sintio que moony lo estaba besando.- tan diferente a la vez pasada… y a la vez tan familiar… sirius se dejo llevar por aquel suave beso que comenzaba a sanar su corazon.

La mañana siguiente llego anunciada nuevamente por el despertador de frank longbottom, despertando asi a tres de los 5 chicos que compartian el dormitorio, frank corrio hacia la cama de sirius al ver los doceles abiertos, pero la encontro vacia, exaltandose de sobremanera, despues de todo sirius no era conocido por usar su sentido comun, y siempre se arriesgaba demasiado. Pero se tranquilizo cuando james lo llamo y le hizo espiar atravez de las cortinas de remus, y los tres chicos se sonrojaron al observar a remus y sirius abrazados de esa manera, el rostro de sirius descansaba sobre el pecho de remus, sus respiraciones se encontraban acompasadas…. Era un ambiente muy romantico por no decir encantador, pero james no pudo contener una risa nerviosa que termino por despertar a remus, que lucia con una enorme y radiante sonrisa, una como no habian visto antes. Sirius tan solo se estiro un poco y abrazo con mas fuerza su almohada… a su remus, unos segundos despues abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, se levanto con rapidez tratando de recuperar el aliento y su porte, pero solo consiguió verse mas encantador, con sus cabellos negros y sedosos algo revueltos, su cara aun se mostraba somnolienta, una faceta que muy pocos tenian la oportunidad de ver, incluso era raro para sus mejores amigos que rara vez lo veian asi.

Despues de que sirius se levanto a toda velocidad para encerrarse en el baño y comenzar a arreglarse.

al parecer las cosas se solucionaron..- sonrio frank, remus asintio.-

y dinos que paso anoche pilluelo.- dijo james con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, Remus contesto poniendose tan rojo como un tomate, logrando que sus tres compañeros soltaran una carcajada llena de complicidad.-

no es lo que creen… supongo que solo puedo decirles.. que nuestra relacion esta formalisada al 100.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

si claro… jejeje, que tan formalizada puede ser si tu pareja esta em- ba- ra- za- da- dijo james con una gran sonrisa.-

todos soltaron una gran carcajada, todos menos remus que solo se encogio de hombros con una sonrisa timida en sus labios. Pero al mismo tiempo se mostraba agradecido, agradecido por que ahora era la pareja formal de su sirius.

solo hay un problema…- hablo frank. Todos se volvieron averlo- ya lo sabe la familia de sirius?.-pregunto seriamente, eso fue como un balde de agua fria para moony que supo como reaccionar.-

no….- dijo en un susurro….-

pues… tendremos que ocultarselos…. Lo mas que podamos..- dijo con seriedad.-

fin del capitulo…-

si lo se esta muy corto…. Disculpenme por eso… pero no he podido escribir mucho….


End file.
